


give it, like, three years

by sburb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Meteorstuck, alien noises, s.exe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburb/pseuds/sburb
Summary: it really did take him almost 3 years to speak up, but he got what he wanted





	give it, like, three years

**Author's Note:**

> hey just a heads up, they say retard

Dave dragged a hand down his face, moving into a more comfortable position on the couch. For once, the common area was empty; no one else to bother him. Usually, it was Terezi or the Mayor who would interrupt him, though he could forgive the latter. But no. It was quiet and still, with only Dane Cook’s face flickering on the screen from when he was watching with Karkat.

The television’s image cut sharply through the darkened room. Its glow was cast on Dave, giving him a sickly look. Sometimes a shuffle could be heard in the vent, which Dave elected to ignore. Gamzee’s activities certainly didn’t go unnoticed; everyone collectively chose not to look at it too closely.

About three years had passed since they boarded the troll’s meteor, and he had cultivated better relationships. John had done something at whatever point, which changed Terezi’s attitude towards him. He wasn’t complaining. He spent more time than ever with Karkat since neither of them really could fight over her anymore, and he was glad to have a new “bro” aside from John himself.

With nobody else around, Dave took off the sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. The glow from the television burned his sensitive retinas, and he was quick to ignore it. It wasn’t often that he took his glasses off, aside from when he slept, but since he was alone he didn’t see an issue with it. They were reddish and sensitive to light; the shades provided more than just his cool poker face, after all.

There was a crash from the other room, startling Dave. He dropped the shades onto the couch beside him, turning to look at the doorway to the meal block.

“Fuck,” a grouchy voice nearly shouted. The culprit was pinpointed immediately since no one else was quite as hot-tempered and vulgar. Karkat must’ve dropped a plate or something. With a sigh, Dave pushed himself to his feet to stand in the doorway and watch.

Indeed, Karkat had dropped a plate. He was looking particularly flushed with anger now, and Dave almost felt some sort of concern towards the troll. Almost. It was sort of ridiculous, since Karkat could undoubtedly handle his own shit.

“Dude,” Dave cut in, “was that you?”

“Yes, dipshit, if that answer wasn’t obvious enough.” Karkat looked up with a cold glare, only to be replaced with one of surprise. “Your sunglasses aren’t on.”

Dave shrugged, feigning aloofness. He couldn’t remember if this was the first time Karkat had seen him without the shades, though it surely couldn’t have been. After all the years spent on the meteor together, Karkat had to have seen his eyes at least once before.

“Are your eyes red?” Karkat finally asked, straightening and tossing the remains of the shattered plate into the nearby garbage can. It clattered against the plastic of it, and Dave nearly winced at the sound before he fixed his disposition.

“Yeah, I guess they are,” he replied. “Did you not know that?”

“Well, I haven’t seen them before,” Karkat responded, brushing past Dave to enter the common area. The blond turned around to watch the troll splay himself onto the couch with a huff. Karkat, being a bit smaller than Dave, didn't put much of a dent in the cushion.

“Wait, seriously? In all the years we’ve spent on this fuckin’ meteor, as bros, you’re just now seeing my weird-ass eyes? I refuse to believe that, to be honest. I feel like you've seen them at least once." Dave, crossing his arms, leaned against the doorway to the common room. Karkat looked up at him with furrowed brows, obviously displeased with Dave's reply.

"Are you accusing me of lying? Because I’m not,” Karkat said decisively, sitting up on the couch. Dave struggled to think only briefly before deciding to return to the couch, sitting on the opposite end.

“Well, no, I believe you and all. It’s just that, you know, I figured you’ve seen my eyes at some point. I guess not, I mean, if you’re saying you haven’t.” He leaned forward, opening his eyes wider for Karkat to get a good look. The troll looked at them curiously, making the moment slightly awkward for Dave. Pulling away, he pulled out the shitty phone he had from before Earth was blown to smithereens.

“I really haven’t. Your weird-ass eyes aren’t that weird, though,” Karkat just about argued. “You know, once trolls grow the fuck up, their eyes actually turn into their blood color,” he babbled. Dave elected to ignore the weird ass alien talk to pester Rose.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 21:16 --

TG: yo rose

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] is now an idle chum! –-

TG: ok first of all fuck you for having a life outside of pesterchum

TG: how dare you leave me to flounder in this one circumstance bro i thought we were in the ectobiological SHIT

TG: ok tbh i cant talk for long or anything cause boy have i got some kickass news for you

TG: you remember that one feelings jam we had about my sexuality crisis and how we feel about our respective troll buddies

TG: and how you told me to man up and actually talk to him about these kinds of things right? even though im one whole ass man already barring that masculinity shit earth had goin on

TG: im going to take your snarky ass advice for once and do exactly that so ill keep you posted

TG: haha not really youll just pester me later and well both be losing our shit over what has transpired on this day at this time

TG: so talk to ya later

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] gave up pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] --

Dave shut his eyes and tossed his phone to the side, garnering a glance from Karkat, who looked somewhat annoyed that Dave had even touched his phone. The blond looked at him questioningly, and Karkat only rolled his shoulders.

"My face is hot," Dave complained, tilting it back to rest on the back of the red couch. Karkat looked at him questioningly, then shrugged and curled up on the couch. His head touched Dave's leg, jolting the human slightly. "Holy shit."

"Why the fuck would your face be hot?" the troll asked, sounding rather curious. Dave looked down at him and cautiously placed a hand on his horn. Karkat let out a small chirp, something Dave had started to take as an indication trolls were happy. Surely it was okay to touch Karkat's horn; after all, he had been quick to place his hand on Dave's shoulder during a particularly long movie marathon. Dave had almost fallen asleep like that, but right now, he was wide awake.

"Well," Dave started, cautious about his words. "A few reasons, dude. I could be sick, lying, embarrassed, nervous..."

"I don't think you're lying about jack shit. Sick, not as in the 'sick beats' you constantly ramble about, but as in physically ill?" the troll nearly purred, as Dave brushed his fingers against the base of his horn. Karkat was obviously biting it back, since he was probably all embarrassed about it. He had no reason to be; it was endearing.

Horns normally weren't a source of sensitivity, Dave recalled in the back of his mind. Sure, they had some feeling, with the nerves and all... but it was some sort of troll keratin. He reasoned it was probably the motion he was making that calmed or pleased Karkat so much, which was... dare he say it, _cute_. Yes, it was, he wouldn't deny it if confronted but he would also never say it out loud on his own free will.

"I'm not sick." Dave's throat was dry, and he was half tempted to push Karkat off of him and run to the meal block for some water. Instead, he swallowed around the cotton in his mouth, opting to ignore it in favor of a far more important confession. Karkat glanced up at him, furrowing his brow.

"Then you're embarrassed or nervous. I'm not too fucking good with guessing games, so you're going to have to just tell me whichever it is," Karkat said, and Dave's eyes caught on his sharpened teeth. God, they were so weird. He almost wanted to feel them in the side of his neck.

He really did change a lot over the past few years or so. They only had a few more months before reaching their ultimate destination. Everyone matured, and Dave was more than ready to fight against the shitheads who royally boned their original game. But he really had changed, now more mature. He spent his time thinking things over now. The trolls hadn't changed a ton, just started to mellow out from their violent tendencies. Everyone was a lot wiser and more careful about their interactions with each other. Dave was glad for it, actually, because all the bickering that occurred when they first boarded the meteor got tired really fast.

"I'm nervous," he finally said. He was very set in stone about this now. There was no going back. "I mean, y'know. I'm nervous because there's a lot of shit I wanted to do a long time ago, and I just now got the balls to say anything, and I think it's a mutual thing here. It just sucks major ass that I've gotta do it before we meet up with everyone and I wanted to do it a long time ago. Let me just, uh, preface this by saying you're my good bro and I wouldn't be surprised if this ruined whatever we spent a fuckton of time working on. It might, actually, but I guess that's okay if I get to express myself. Basically, I mean, you're not supposed to actually _feel_ anything for a good bro such as yourself--"

"Can we please cut the shit? Just put the fucking facts on the table, dude," Karkat interjected. Holy shit, he was as impatient as ever. Dave hushed him immediately before continuing.

"I'm gettin' to that, snarky. You cut your shit. Listen, I just wanted to express that I may or may not have developed feelings for you at some point during this fucked up journey. And I know logically I shouldn't have, but shit happens, I guess," he finally concluded.

It was quiet for a few moments. God, he might've fucked up. Karkat wasn't saying anything. His face was hotter than it was before, and he wished he had his shades. This was way too important to hide behind shades, though. Nothing would suck more ass than if Karkat thought he was joking just because his goddamn shades were on. It was good he took them off a while ago, even if his retinas were currently burning with the fire of a thousand suns thanks to the television screen.

"Uh, so you're trying to pursue a quadrant here?" Karkat finally spoke up, sitting up straight to look at Dave properly. His jet black hair stuck up at an angle from where he was lying his head basically in Dave's lap, which the blond thought was pretty cute. He sort of wanted to run his hands through the mess, maybe pull at it just to see what would happen.

"Actually, I was thinking we could drop the quadrant shit. I mean, call it what you want, but you said yourself that you always push the boundaries of quadrants. You can give the human romance shit a try, dude," the blond murmured, crossing his legs. He was probably in clear, he reasoned. At least for now, since Karkat hadn't flat out rejected whatever the fuck Dave was rambling about.

Karkat looked at him with an incredulous expression, which quickly settled into something... well, it assuaged Dave's concerns, so it wasn't bad. "I might. It doesn't sound too fucking unpleasant. I mean, I'm not opposed to it, but I just don't know how any of it works."

"It's not that different than your matespritship or whatever, dude. Fuck, I really did not intend to make this a big deal, " Dave swallowed thickly. He felt bad for Karkat. The dude spent all his life in a culture with a shitload of "romances", and here Dave sat, shitting all over it and basically saying _hey, I like you, but let's just follow my society's romance instead_. Well, Karkat did say that quadrants never worked for him. Maybe human relationships would do it. "It's like, you don't need to have a quadrant for it. You just say you're in a relationship. It's just whatever the fuck you want."

The troll leaned back and listened. "Sounds like bullshit, but alright."

"Yeah, whatever. But listen, I'm not pursuin' a quadrant here or anything... I'm just saying, you know. It's been something like three years, and I guess after being best bros for so long, I sort of developed some feelings. We're talking real feelings sauce here, Karkat. It totally goes against bro code, but lo and behold, my stupid ass had a sexuality crisis and discovered I caught some feelings. There, cards on the motherfucking table."

The troll looked at him for a few moments, almost like he was in thought. That was Karkat now. Three years ago he wouldn't be thinking so carefully; he'd just tell Dave to fuck off, regardless of what he actually wanted. Dave held his breath, scanning the troll's face carefully. Nothing probably went down the metaphorical drain after all.

"Dave," the messy-haired troll finally fucking said. "I'm not retarded, I can work through your human romance bullshit. I'm just going to say fine and move on with it. I don't fucking know, does that make it an official thing?"

"If you want it to be," Dave offered in reply, lighting up at Karkat's accepting demeanor. He didn't think Karkat would've stormed off, really, but rejection was always a fear. Despite knowing that the whole angry troll thing was an act, that fear was still present.

"I do," came Karkat's response immediately. Dave shrugged, remaining silent for a moment.

A few minutes passed, where Karkat was just looking at the television screen curiously. He seemed to like Dane Cook, Dave found, even though his movies were often shit. Dane Cook in general was shit, and Dave wanted nothing more than to punch the smug motherfucker in the face. But he put up with it just for Karkat. Rather abruptly, he scooted closer to Karkat. The troll all but purred at the contact, like had before they parted to talk seriously.

"I got a weird question here, and don't feel obligated to say yes or anything, but... could I kiss you?" the blond finally asked, pressing his shoulder against Karkat's. It was a nice reminder that this was real, it was no dreambubble; they were here, sitting on the red couch.

"If you want to," Karkat mumbled. Dave didn't need to hear any more before he pressed ahead, softly kissing the troll as if he were something fragile. In a way, he almost was.

Karkat's body turned towards Dave's, and his weird alien larynx emitted a weird sort of chirping noise. Dave was quick to swallow the noises, curiously licking into Karkat's mouth. He felt the sharp pinprick of the troll's sharpened fangs against his tongue, which caught his interest. It occurred to him briefly that those teeth in his neck would be heavenly. And if he was honest with himself, his curiosity was always hinged on troll shit. It was so foreign, but not in a bad way or anything. Nothing he couldn't get used to.

When they pulled away from each other, a string of gross spit connected their lips. Karkat's face was flushed a darker shade of grey, though a hint of red was becoming more obvious. Dave cautiously placed a hand on the troll's hip, leaning forward slightly.

"Sorry," the human whispered into Karkat's tapered ear, which flicked against Dave's soft breath. The troll just shook his head, placing each of his hands on the sides of Dave's face and pulled him in again. This time was gentle, almost soft. It made Dave's heart ache when they pulled away.

Karkat pulled away first, emitting a soft "holy shit". He shifted awkwardly on the couch, something Dave was quick to take note of. God, this was so fucking surreal. Soft chirping noises filled Dave's ears, and a very audible rumble kicked up in Karkat's chest. Those fucking alien noises would be the death of him, honestly; every purr, chirp, any change in pitch - it tugged at the human's heartstrings.

"Alright, dude, I'm not about to bone in the common area or anything. Sorry to put a damper on your hopes and dreams," he smirked, earning him a hard thump on the back. The alien looked relieved, if anything; Dave couldn't blame him, mockery aside.

It wasn't long before Karkat relaxed into the couch again, and Dave moved to lay on top of him. Karkat growled, and Dave fixated on the noise just slightly. "Get the fuck off! You're so heavy."

"You love it," Dave quipped, though he moved to lie just behind Karkat in an awkward spoon position. This way, he felt the soft rattling of Karkat's alien noises against his own chest. It was relaxing, and he decided to pay it forward and started to card his hands through the troll's messy hair. He mentally noted that he'd have to take a brush to it, but for now... "I'm about to fall asleep."

"Hmm," Karkat hummed in return, obviously lulling into sleep himself. He seemed unbothered by the lack of the slime shit, so it must've been really relaxing.

Dave followed soon after, curled around Karkat just a bit. His last waking moments were mostly just beating himself up over how simple this was; it took him three years to confess. But that was just fine, if this was his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> hey fgfuck sorry if i made mistake this was babeys first posted fic......


End file.
